The invention relates to a bearing assembly for supporting the arms of a cross member of a universal joint in associated joint yokes, with axially fixed bearing bushes which are received in the bores thereof and in each of which an arm is received with rolling members arranged therebetween. The end faces of the arms are supported relative to the base of the bearing bushes and the annular space towards the open end of the bearing bush containing a supporting disc holding the rolling members as well as a seal for sealing the bearing space between the inner wall of the bearing bush and the outer face of the arm.
With prior art assemblies of this type, the supporting disc is directly supported as a separate component on the seal fixed in the bearing bush or on the arm, for example.
There are other prior art solutions where the supporting disc for the rolling members is inserted into the seal by vulcanization measures, for example DE GM No. 8416023.3.
The disadvantage of the two above-mentioned designs is that the supporting forces have to be received via the seal. This has an adverse effect on the sealing effect because the supporting forces cause the seal to be deformed, which in turn affects the contact between the sealing lips and the associated sealing faces. Such deformation has an additional disadvantage in that it is possible for the rolling members to carry out a limited axial movement and there is a risk of them taking up an inclined position.